The changing of the shape and the color of hair is an important field of modern cosmetics. The consumer uses color-changing agents for the stylish coloring of hairstyles or for the concealment of gray or white hair with stylish or natural shades of color.
A person skilled in the art knows various systems for providing color-changing cosmetic agents, in particular for the skin or keratin-containing fibers such as human hair, depending on the requirements for the coloring or color change.
For permanent, intense colorings having corresponding fastness properties, so-called oxidation dye agents are used. Such dye agents usually include oxidation dye intermediates, so-called developer components and coupler components. The developer components form the actual dyes under the influence of oxidants or atmospheric oxygen, among each other or by coupling with one or more coupler components. The oxidation dye agents are distinguished by intense, excellent, long-lasting dyeing results. For natural-looking colorings, a mixture of a larger number of oxidation dye intermediates can be used, wherein in many cases direct dyes are additionally used for nuancing.
Oxidative hair dye agents in particular often have disadvantages despite their advantageous dyeing properties for the user, and therefore there is a constant demand for development for oxidation dye intermediates.
In the search for oxidation dye intermediates having a good compatibility profile, many compounds were researched, which, however, often suffered from usage-related problems, particularly a lack of gray coverage capability. In addition, despite already highly developed dyeing systems, there is a still a need for dyeing systems that achieve excellent brightness and intensity of the colorings but at the same time are long-lasting, have very good fastness properties, and have excellent homogeneity.
Particularly in the field of red and blue colorings, there is a need for improvement.
Many known dyeing systems by means of which red and blue color nuances can be achieved do not have satisfactory wash fastness and do not have sufficient leveling capability.
In the attainment of blue color nuances, the browning of the blue shades is disadvantageous, which could sometimes be observed when conventional triaminopyrimidine was used as a developer component.
Therefore, the problem to be addressed by the present invention is that of decreasing the aforementioned disadvantages of oxidative hair dye agents. The dye agents should produce intense colorings having high colorfulness and having good resistance to external influences, particularly having good light fastness and wash fastness, that do not suffer any color fading or color shifting even after the hair has been shampooed several times. Furthermore, the colorings should be as little selective as possible, i.e., should achieve dyeing results that are as even and uniform as possible on hair pretreated differently. In addition, the dye agents should have a toxicologically advantageous profile.
A further problem to be addressed by the invention is that of developing oxidation dye intermediates by means of which in particular red and/or blue color nuances having excellent wash fastness and good leveling capability can be achieved. In particular, the browning of blue shades should be avoided.
Finally, it is desirable to achieve the greatest possible nuancing of the individual shades of color.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.